Over and Over Again
by SmallNeko
Summary: 'It was just a normal day. Perfectly normal...July 19th was the worst day I have ever lived. It's never going to be the same again...Never...' -Lithuania
1. July 19th

This was never supposed to happen…never…how did this happen? This stupid and evil problem that arose…it arose on July 19. July 19th…was the worst; absolutely the _worst _day I have ever lived…Here is how it started:

"Hey Liet! What's up?" Poland screamed from the green hill. I was walking up to him. Nothing was going wrong at first, nothing! It was a perfectly normal day. Just a normal day…Anyway, Poland had told me to meet him on our _usual_ hill. We still have the best friendship.

"Hi Poland. I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm, like, bored! Can we, like, go somewhere?" Poland asked, twiddling with his fingers. Yeah, he was obviously bored.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I wanna go to your house! It's too boring here!"

"Oh, ok. Let's go then." I said, thinking nothing of it. What I didn't think of, was that it was starting to get late. It was starting to get late…We both got into my car and I drive fairly well. So nothing bad should happen. Poland told me to drive a way that he takes walking to my house. He walks…to my house…This turn, this…

Crash! I had crashed into a tree. Blood covered the car like paint…A branch was stuck straight through Poland, but…I wasn't hurt one bit…Not even a scratch!

"POLAND!" I screamed, latching to him and not letting go. I knew that Poland was dead, and that this was _my entire_ fault. I stayed in the car with him, for the whole night. I didn't care if I was hungry or if I had to go to the bathroom, I stayed with him. I cried for hours and hours. I looked at Poland's eyes. The used-to-be bright and cheery green eyes were gone, and in their place were hazy, dull green eyes. I stared at the branch for the longest time, hoping I would get some sort of answer of why it did that to Poland. I checked my watch. It said it was 11:58. I didn't even know what to do anymore. I just sat there, staring at Poland, thinking it was the last time I would ever get to see him. When the clock reached 11:59, I made a wish. I made a wish that none of this ever happened, that it just completely disappeared from the day. 12:00…

"Hi Liet." Poland said.

_NOTE: Please leave reviews! They would be appreciated! Well, that's all I have to say, so bye!_


	2. The Next Time

"Poland?" I screamed, hugging him. We were at my house. How? I thought he died…I started crying again.

"What's, like, wrong Liet?"

"Nothing…Absolutely nothing…" I said. The day went along like it always did. Poland wanted to go ice cream, and we got ice cream. Poland wanted to go to Hungary's house, so we did. Sometime around 2:10, Poland was sitting in the grass in Hungary's yard. He looked bored, so I sat with him.

"How are you, Poland?" I asked, staring at the sky.

"I'm good! But, now I'm, like, bored. Can you, like, drive me home? It's, like, too far from here to walk."

"Ok." I said. This time, it was a safe drive. Last time I crashed, and Poland died…but this time it was different. I safely drove to Poland's house. It was 3:00 when we got there. I stayed at Poland's house for awhile. We played chess, and he applied the 'Polish Rule' and claimed my face to look funny after I 'lost.' I made dinner for him before I left. I drove back to my house at 6:00, thinking everything was ok.

At about 8:30, I got a call from Poland. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Liet…Please…help me…" I heard from the other line. After a couple seconds, I heard Poland scream.

"POLAND! What happened? What's going on!" I screamed, dropping my phone and running as fast as I could to my car. I didn't care if I crashed; I drove as fast as a jet. When I arrived at Poland's house, I saw his door wide open. I ran out of my car and into his house. There was a man standing there, hitting Poland in the head with a piece of wood. Blood was all over Poland's forehead, and he was crying. I ran towards the man, punching and kicking and throwing piece of strength I had at him. The man fell to the ground, but I didn't notice that before the man fell, he stabbed Poland in the chest.

"POLAND! Please! Tell me your ok!" I screamed. Poland remained silent. He remained silent while I cried over him, once again. Anger filled me more than sadness this time. I kicked the man and stabbed him with his own sick knife. I picked him up and threw him out of Poland's house. Poland probably wouldn't want me to do anything like this…but I did. I cried for the longest time…and checked the time. It said 12:00.

I woke up in my house. I guess I had fallen asleep on the couch. Tears were on my pillow. It was…just a dream…right?

_Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It made me cry when I wrote it. Leave reviews! They are appreciated. Bye!_


	3. I Need to Think

When I woke up, I hoped that it was all part of a dream. I saw Poland standing in my kitchen; apparently he was trying to cook. I felt so glad he was there, yet sad…and worried. I stayed by Poland's side most of the day. He finally went home at about 8:00. I started to think about what had happened. Was it an illusion? Or was it real? I pondered on it for a long time. He died twice though…each a different way…and…it felt so real…so vivid…so lifelike. If it was a dream, it would probably have left my mind by now…and if it wasn't a dream…then…how did he come back to life again?

"My wish…My wish? No wait…this…" I whispered to myself, thinking about the first encounter, and I had noticed it was July 19th. What? Then, wouldn't that mean my dream was about today? And if it wasn't…then the wish did have something to do with it…The thought stuck in my head all day like a nail stuck in wood. I stayed home the rest of the day after Poland left. At about 10:00, I got a call from the hospital.

"Hello?" I said, wondering why they were calling me. Maybe they have the wrong number?

"Hello. I'm really sorry to inform you…but your friend, Feliks Lukasiewicz, is dead." The person told me from the other line. I dropped my phone. How…could they…be so…straight-forward like that? I cried again. It seemed like the crying never stopped lately.

"Why did…this happen again!" I screamed. I finally reached a conclusion about the 'dream.' I now know…that some sort of time loop is placed on this day, and it repeats over and over. Poland seems to always die on July 19th…it's like there was nothing I could do…How could this happen? Why? What's the point of it? I was now angered, throwing and breaking everything I own. It was probably just going to go back to normal anyway…If Poland keeps dying everyday…then…What can I do about it? I know…I'll try my very best to save him! If I fail the first time, it is sure to work sometime. Sometime, it will. The clock struck 12:00 and I was prepared for the next July 19th.

This time, I woke up on the grass, and it was…raining?

_Note: Send reviews! They are very much appreciated. Bye! I will get another chapter up soon._


	4. I'll Try to Save Him Today

I got off of the wet ground. Why am I outside? I tried going back into my house, but for some reason it was locked. I checked all the windows and they weren't open. I didn't exactly have my phone or car keys…So I couldn't do much. I started walking the way that Poland takes to get to my house. I'm going to his house. I remember the way he told me to go the first July 19th. So I followed the road. It was still raining as I walked. I looked at the sky, and it was a dull gray. I looked at the trees around me. They were dripping with drops of water. I didn't have a change of clothes or anything, and it was really cold on that morning. Why does the weather change and nothing else? I had just passed by the turn that we crashed by the first time. Well…The weather does and so does Poland's death each time…but despite those two things everything stays the same. I just have to try to change this. He can't die this time…and if he does, then how will he die this time? Oh no…Why am I possibly thinking about how he will die...? It's just not right of me…I slipped on a couple of pebbles, landing with my hands out in front of me. Ouch…I got back up, starting to walk again. I felt like I was never going to reach Poland's house. Maybe that's why sometimes he's late to get to my house. He walks all the time. I have been walking for about 20 minutes. Doesn't he get…lonely? I feel especially lonely…because it's raining…and because…I know that Poland might die again…as long as I get to his house…maybe I can stop it today…Maybe…I slipped again, this time falling on my elbow. It hit my funny bone, and it's surely not funny. I got back up and started to walk again. I heard thunder nearby. I had a feeling I was almost at Poland's house. I closed my eyes for a second, still walking, thinking about how much longer it would take to get to Poland's house. When I opened my eyes…I saw a flash of lightning, right in front of me. A tree fell down and I was almost crushed by it. I jumped over the tree and started running, fearing the lightning. I ran for awhile. It seemed like forever. I finally saw Poland's house. I ran to it. I knocked on his door.

"Oh hi Liet." Poland said. He gasped. "Like, what happened to you?"

"For some reason, when I woke up this morning I was outside and my door was locked and so were my windows…so…yeah…"

"Oh, wow. Like, come on inside. It is, like, cold out right?"

"Yeah." I said, walking into his house. The warm air from his house hit me immediately even though I still was very wet from the rain outside hitting my clothes.

"You look, like, really cold…Wanna, like, borrow some of my clothes so you're not cold?"

"That's nice of you Poland…Yeah sure."

"Ok!" Poland screamed, running into his room. He ran back out with a green t-shirt and jeans. He gave them to me and told me to go change. Wow. I didn't know he had any _real_ clothes! I walked into his bathroom and got changed. I walked back into his living room. It was so comforting there, especially since there was a huge thunder storm going on. Some people would be afraid of a storm like this one.

"Liet~ Come sit, like, over here!" Poland told me. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm, like, bored!"

"Hm…Maybe we could play a game?"

"Chess!"

"Don't affect the Polish Rule…Please?"

"Fine." Poland agreed, walking to his room to get his chess board. What time is it? I checked a clock in Poland's living room. It said 4:32. Oh good…I can still save him today, maybe. Poland walked back with the chess board in his hands. We played chess, and surprisingly…Poland won _without_ cheating. He gave me quite a speech after he won. I laughed while he talked. Well…its 7:24 now…I'm guessing Poland is really bored now because he's just staring at the wall. I stared at him for awhile. I was bored myself…So I didn't have any clue of what to do. Poland looked at me.

"Hey, do you, like, want anything to drink?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"I don't, like, have much; only water and milk."

"Oh. I'll have some water then."

"Ok! I think I, like, want water too. Milk just, like, totally doesn't sound good when I noticed I got it from Ukraine." Poland explained, walking into his kitchen. I walked into the kitchen with him. He got out two glasses and turned on the water. He touched the water to see if it was cold enough…He touched the faucet…I heard a large boom, close enough to be right outside…and it was…It was lightning, and it struck right outside on a pipe…the pipe…that led to Poland's faucet…when he touched it…he basically…just got struck by lightning…I saw him fall to the ground. He was still breathing, and it shouldn't have hurt him _that much, _but…it did…It was right outside…I mean…I felt the vibration…but he got the shock…I can't even imagine feeling tons of volts of electricity going through me…I just stared at him. I checked his pulse…and he had none…No longer was he breathing either…I started to cry again. This time…it wasn't as bad of a death…for me seeing it anyway…I need to try again. It didn't work this time, but it will sometime…hopefully. I checked the clock. It only said 7:50…He died earlier than normal…I hope the time of his death isn't decreasing…I waited…I cried…I stayed by him, until the clock turned 12:00.

_Note: Leave reviews please! They are appreciated! If you have any questions, message me, but I doubt you guys have any questions right? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than normal, but oh well! Bye!_


	5. And Again I Will Try

I woke up in my house this time. I got up from my bed and walked to my kitchen. I was going to make waffles, but then I decided on just eating cereal. It was nice, warm, and sunny on this July 19th. I had hope this time; More than last time. I ate my breakfast. I noticed that I didn't really have anything in particular to do on this July 19th. After I ate breakfast, I just sat on my couch and watched some TV. I wanted to see Poland. I hoped he wouldn't die this time. I decided not to do anything about it because I want to see if it might change something. I called Poland and asked him to come over, mostly because I was really bored. When he came over, I asked what he wanted to do.

"Hm…Let's go, like, talk to random people!" Poland screamed. I hadn't really expected him to say that; maybe it really is different this time. I hope that's the case...

"Random people? Why?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Because it'll, like, be fun!" Poland screamed, running out of my house and screaming in people's faces. Wow…I followed him, not screaming at anyone since I sort of thought it was rude…

"Are you really sure it's a good idea to scream at people?"

"Wait, no! Let's, like, go annoy the Allies!" Poland shouted, running to America's house.

"Oh, ok, but wait! Why don't we just drive there?" I asked, following him.

"If we drive, they, like, might catch us before we even get there!"

"Oh, so now we're going to play a prank on them?"

"Well, it would, like, be fun!"

"Oh, ok…" I said. It took awhile to get to America's house. Poland was explaining his plan to prank the Allies. He said something about prank calling China. He said to tell them to go outside, and when they do, we sneak in and lock them out. I don't even know why he wants to do that though. They could just get back in anyway. Oh well. Poland has some odd ideas sometimes…

"Ok! I, like, am calling China's phone now." Poland said, turning his phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You should go outside because there is a person waiting to give you all money, oh, and there are hamburgers too!"

"WOAH! Hamburgers? Really! Cool! I'm so going outside!"

"Wait! America! We need to finish the meeting! Ug…Idiot…"

"I'm going to just follow you all."

"Will there be roses and wine too?"

"Wait aru! I feel like I'm the only mature one here at this meeting…" China said. I heard a beep from Poland's phone, meaning it was time to sneak in. We snuck in America's house, unnoticed by any of the Allies. Poland stared at them from inside, laughing and locking the windows and doors so they couldn't get in.

"Really…Why are we messing with them?"

"It's, like, fun! Remember?"

"Hey look they're, like, all leaving! Oh no, but, like, America is still here! Dang…"

"Well, he _does_ need to stay at his own house."

"But he, like, totally can't get back in! This is hilarious!" Poland shouted, making America look through the window to see Poland laughing hysterically.

"HEY! Poland dude! Why did you lock me out of my own house?" America yelled from outside. Poland opened the window and screamed that it was fun to see the meeting break apart.

"Oh well…Can you please let me back in?"

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because, I, like, totally don't think you deserve such a nice home like this one!"

"So your locking me out of my own house…I'll just go bother Britain until you leave." America said, walking away, probably to England's house. We stayed there for awhile more. The sun was starting to set when I decided it was time for us to leave his house. I started to look out the window, taking in the beautiful colors of the bright sky: a mix of red, yellow, orange, and pink shades. It looked so nice…and it made me feel better about if I can save Poland.

"When the sun sets, it looks so nice…"

"Oh…Yeah…It, like, looks really pretty!" Poland said, looking out the window next to me. Poland looked like he was shivering, even though the house felt really warm. I decided not to leave the house just yet, noticing that he really was shivering. I looked at Poland for awhile. His face was flushed and he had goose bumps on his arms. I didn't really want to mess anything up in America's house, but I looked around for a blanket. I found one on his couch, which was inside his living room, so I guess I wasn't really _looking_ around his house. I walked back over to Poland, who was now lying on the ground. He looked really pale now. _Really pale…_I gave him the blanket and he didn't take it. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling and breathing steadily. I was starting to worry for him again. A couple moments later, he started coughing violently. He coughed up blood and asked for help. I couldn't help though. What could I have done? A few minutes later, I picked up the blanket again and laid it on him. I stared at Poland again. Blood was on his face. It covered his hair as well. I tried my best…my very best…to not cry this time, but the tears still welled up in my eyes, and just before the clock struck 12, I whispered, "I'll save you…not today…but sometime I will, I just know it. I know it…"

_Note: Please review! I would love to hear what you all think of this story so far! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I haven't really gotten the chance to finish this chapter. Well, bye!_


	6. I Miss You

I woke up in my house again, much like yesterday. I found tears on my pillow, and remembering the night before, more tears fell from my eyes. I got up and dressed for the day. I didn't even know what I should expect this time, although I knew that I had to try to save Poland again. I need to at least try. I walked into my living room and sat down on my couch. What should I do this time? Should I call Poland to come over? Yeah…I don't want him being alone, especially if he dies again, like that one time…I sighed, staring out my window. I got up from my couch and walked into the kitchen. I didn't feel like I wanted to eat anything right now, so I walked back into my living room and laid on the ground.

I thought about everything that had happened the "days" before. The first time was the worst in my perspective. I can never get the car accident out of my head. The second time was not a good situation to be seeing. The third time I didn't even see, so I guess that that time was not as bad as the other times. The fourth time went so bad at first, and it still turned out to be a shock in the end. The fifth time was probably less bad to see and worse to…to…I started to cry again. He...he looked so peaceful when he died that time. When I saw that sunset outside that last time, I felt like…like Poland wouldn't die, but he did…and the sunset reminded me of our friendship as children, running in the grassy fields. I cried even more, remembering a specific time where we were laying down in some fluffy, green grass.

_Poland had tackled me onto the ground. I fell with him to the ground. He screamed 'tag!' then got off of me. I laid down onto the grass beside him. Poland did the same as me and picked a flower that was next to him. He stared at it for awhile, taking in the beautiful colors of the flower. The color of the flower was red like a rose and had a beautiful shade of pink mixed into it. He looked at the flower one more time and then showed it to me. 'Isn't it pretty?' He asked. 'Yeah it is…' I replied. After a couple of minutes of staring at the sky, looking at the wonderful white clouds and their many pictures, Poland looked at me with his bright green eyes and gave the flower to me. 'This is a sign of our friendship!' He said, smiling, and being a child, that was the first time I had cried, out of joy._

I cried again as I remembered that time we shared as children, I had cried now, not because of sadness, nothing like that…it was because I missed Poland deeply. I missed him more than I ever had. I didn't want him to die anymore. I didn't want to be sad anymore. I wanted to see Poland and not have to worry about him dying. I jumped up from the floor and ran to get my phone. I picked it up and dialed Poland's number.

"Poland! You need to get over here, please! I miss you!" I shouted into the phone. The other line was silent for a moment.

"I…I'll, like, be right over Liet. And…" Poland cut off. "I really miss you too Liet…" The other line cut off. My eyes felt moist again as I heard him say that. When Poland got to my house, I hugged him and didn't let go.

"Liet, like, why are you crying?" Poland asked. I didn't say anything for a couple moments.

"I…I need to tell you something…" I told him everything about the "days" before; everything, even all of my thoughts…my thoughts and feelings at that time. After I had finished talking, he stayed silent for a few minutes. I stared at him, wondering what he was thinking right now. Another second later, Poland was crying, and was hugging me.

"Liet…I…I don't want to die…"

"I'm going…to try my best…not to let you die…"

"How…?"

"I don't know…but I just…need you to stay with me for the night…"

"It..it's already 9 o clock…"

"I know…Poland…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to die this time, more than ever…We have to go to my room. I want you to sleep in my bed with me. You'll be more safe sleeping next to me…"

"Ok…" Poland said, crying even more and letting go of me. We walked to my room and both lay down in my bed to go to sleep. Poland was still crying, and so was I. I didn't need to miss him anymore. I hugged Poland and told him it was going to be ok. If he died today...no…no I can't be worrying…I just can't…I hugged Poland tighter, hoping nothing would happen this time, just hoping that he would still be beside me the next morning and we could play games and go annoy the Allies…and…I cried even more than I ever did that day. Poland was asleep, at 11:43…11:43…it was…too unexpected…too unexpected…at 11:43…Poland wasn't breathing anymore…his pulse was gone, and he…he let go of me…Even though he let go, I hugged him…for the rest of the night, and cried…and cried…and cried…

_Note: This chapter…made me cry…so much! I can't believe I just wrote that…Well, leave reviews…and stuff…bye…_


	7. Three Weeks Later Since

Everyday after the sixth July 19th, I told Poland the same thing each time after. He died a different way each time. It has been almost three weeks after the first July 19th. I have started to lose hope. I cried…too much…too much…and I never even noticed that only 3 days later, it is supposed to be Poland's birthday and now…if I don't get out of this time loop, he won't have a happy birthday…I also noticed that I had never gotten hurt in any of the times that this time loop had been going on. I didn't want to resort what I am planning to do today, but I have to. I didn't call Poland over today. I left him to do what he wanted today.

After a few hours or so, I checked the clock and it said 2:43. Only 2:43? I waited, for awhile more. Then, I decided that I was way too bored. I walked around outside for 20 minutes or so and then got bored of that too. So, my only choice was to take a nap until it was at least 8:00. The time was now 3:11. I was waiting for the time to pass when Poland called me. Why is he calling me? He's never done that before…not once yet! Well, he had…but I don't want to think about it. I didn't want to just leave the phone to ring, so I picked my phone up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Liet~ Like, how's it going?"

"Um. G-Good."

"What's, like, wrong?"

"Nothing…I have to go-"

"Hey~ Can I, like, come over?"

"Um. I-I don't know about today-"

"I'll be over in, like-" I hung up just then. Why would he just insist he can come over?

I laid around in my house for a couple hours. My clock now said 6:02. I think it's time…I feel like I might regret this…I might…No…It's for Poland. It's not something I'm going to regret. I walked into my kitchen and opened a drawer below the counter. I searched and found a knife. I picked it up and held it in my hand, feeling fear fill inside me as I looked at its sharp end. I stared at it for a couple moments, waiting. I don't know what I'm waiting for, to be honest. I'm just…so scared…to be doing what I was about to. I looked at it for a few more seconds, and decided that I have to do it, now. I have to be brave…It-It's for Poland, I need to be brave. I gripped the knife in my hand tightly, and swung it at my chest. Little did I know…little did I know that Poland was standing by my door, he was standing by my door, that was apparently, open. It was open and he stared, he saw me with the knife, and he looked panicked. I didn't even notice him at first, and when I came to the realization that he was standing there. I immediately knew what was going to happen next.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Poland screamed, just before he landed on top of me. He sacrificed himself for me, and the only thing I wanted to do was cry. The knife struck him instead. That moment in time, was too much for me. I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Poland was dead, and I didn't want him to be dead. I want to sacrifice myself for him, but I can't. Not today.


	8. The Time

I woke up again in my house. Sunshine was flooding through my window, and as soon as I saw the sun, I started to cry again. I cried for a long time. I didn't even know how much I had cried over the three weeks. I miss Poland. I want to see him. I don't want him dying.

"I don't want you to die anymore…please don't…" I whispered. I know I wasn't talking to anyone, but at the moment I just wanted to be alone, whispering things to myself.

"I really miss you…why do you have to keep dying? Why…? I don't get it! Why am I cursed with seeing you die over and over again!" I screamed, becoming very angry and frustrated with the fact that I was still alive after all of this. I started banging my head against the wall. I stopped banging my head against the wall and ran into my kitchen, grabbing a knife from the drawer under the counter and gripping it tightly. I can't do this…I dropped the knife and fell down holding my head with my hands. I feel like I'm going insane…I want this to be over, but how would I do that? If he keeps dying…I got up from the floor and walked to get my phone. I dialed Poland's number and called it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Poland…"

"Oh hi Liet! How's it, like, going?"

"I-I'm not good…Please come over. I need to talk to you."

"Ok. Like, what's wrong Liet?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Oh ok. Well, I'll, like, see you in a couple minutes!" Poland said. I hung up. I knew it wasn't going to be "a couple minutes" more than that definitely…I waited for about 10 minutes. He got there faster than I had thought. Poland knocked on the door and I immediately opened it. He embraced me tightly and started to cry.

"Po-Poland?"

"I'm so sorry Liet!"

"W-Why?"

"I had a dream wh-where you…where you died."

"Then why are you sorry?"

"Because I couldn't save you…" Poland said. I felt shocked, I felt like I had just lost everything. I felt like this black hole had come and swallowed everything. I felt like Poland was experiencing what I am right now.

"I couldn't save you Liet! I was so scared! I thought it was real! Please tell me you won't die!" Poland screamed tightening the hug and crying more.

"I-I won't…as…as long as you don't."

"Wh-What?"

"I…I had a dream that you died too…and I've been crying all day."

"Oh…I…I won't die then! I'll be ok! I won't die." Poland shouted. I felt like he just filled me with hope again. He just made me have hope again and I felt as if I never wanted to let go of him at that moment. Just then, I came to a conclusion. A shocking conclusion.

"We're stuck in a time loop Poland."

"What?"

"I keep seeing you die each day. As in this July 19th every day, and now…I just came to a realization that you keep seeing me die, and you think it's all a dream. Don't you?"

"…Yes…I keep seeing you die all the time Liet." Poland said. H-How is that even possible? I don't get it. I'm not dying. I never did die. Then why did I just ask him if he keeps seeing me die? It makes no sense…

"W-Wait…How do you keep seeing me die? I never died once since this started."

"Yes you have! You've died every day!"

"Th-That's not possible. If I see you die every day, then how can I possibly die as well?" I said. Poland was silent for a long time. So was I, as I had no clue what was going on for these three weeks. We stayed silent for the longest time, pondering on what to think of it.

"I don't know what to say about this. Honestly I have no clue." I responded, breaking the long silence.

"Neither do I…" Poland said. We stood there talking about what we thought about it until it was about 7:30. I got worried when the time drew close to 12:00. The time was nearing 9:00 when I wondered why this was happening. Why did this even occur…and how did it? It makes no sense to me. A thought then occurred to me. A devastating one, that I didn't want to think, I didn't want to believe.

"Maybe…Poland is dying because it's what is supposed to happen." I said out loud, and I hadn't noticed I had, which made me feel terrible for saying it, even thinking it, in the first place. Poland looked at me, with his eyes turning even gloomier than they were the previous moment. He stared at me for the longest time. Then, he grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Liet…that…that isn't true…it just can't be!" Poland cried, gripping me tighter. "I don't want to believe that is how it's supposed to be…I want for…I want for you to stay alive and me as well! I don't want one of us to be crying forever!" Poland kept on talking. He kept saying that that isn't what is supposed to happen and that he would miss me terribly, even if he was the one to die. He cried for a long time. He finally felt tired, he felt beat and terribly sleepy. He laid his head on my shoulder, and now…that moment, was when I started to cry. Tears just fell from my eyes without feeling the need to. I just felt that if I lost him…If I lost him, I would have no one. He was the only one to make me feel truly happy. Even though sometimes Poland is a pain in the neck, he really is my best friend…and I won't lose him…I won't. Not today. Not any day until I die. I felt him start to fall asleep, his body losing it's tenseness of the previous hours. When he was asleep, I looked at his face; it was so calm, so peaceful, like a sunrise. I felt really sad again, because I might lose him again, but even though I knew that I wouldn't let him die today, I just was worried. I checked the time. It was 11:01. I looked at Poland again and hugged him. I started to whisper to myself, "I will never keep you out of my mind if you die today, and I," Tears fell from my eyes again, "I won't let go of you until your last moment. I will try not to cry." I said wiping the tears from my eyes, "I will hope, that one day, we will meet again…and Poland…I want you to know…that…I love you very much." I stared at Poland's face again, and then kissed his forehead. "I'm…" The tears fell again, "I'm going to miss you. So much…too much…"

"Liet…I…love you too. I'll…miss you…" Poland whispered.

"You will always be my best friend…" The clock struck 12:00. Poland wasn't breathing anymore, and I missed him already. I hugged him again, tightly and holding his cold body. I didn't let go of him, I don't want to…I…

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU FOREVER!"

_Note: I know this chapter took me forever, but I was so overwhelmed at school, so I couldn't really get to this. Well…I hope you enjoyed this. Oh and just so you know, there will be a sequel to this story. So be on the look-out 'kay? Oh and please review this, and literally, I cried A LOT when I was writing this, so this chapter was…heartbreaking._


End file.
